The White Flash, the Dragon, and the Lily
by RokibaHatake
Summary: This is a story of three elite genin; Kakashi/Ayame's son, Sasuke/Sakura's son, and Naruto/Hinata's daughter. Will Sasuke's son follow his father's path? Who becomes a chunin? What happens when Minato's Journals are found? Some characters OOC. Please R
1. Chapter 1

FYI I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (unfortunately)

Chapter 1

"Go get my practice stuff from upstairs," Naruto-sensei stated.

One of his pupils, Rokiba, Kakashi's and Ayame's son, replied enthusiastically, "Okay, I'll go get it!"

"It's in the attic, last door on your left and up the stairs."

Rokiba opened the door and walked up the stairs. He looked around for the dummies and blank scrolls. He saw a box with the words M o J als. He was flabbergasted at what it meant but quickly realized what the box contained. He placed a Summoning scroll next to it and placed a timer next to it. He used his chakra to connect them. He set the time for 10:21 pm. He quickly gathered the stuff he needed to get. He swiftly got back to Naruto-sensei before they noticed he spent the extra time up there.

Naruto grabbed the empty scroll and quickly wrote the Summoning Jutsu for a frog. He said to his pupils, Rokiba and Ryuu," Here is how it is done."

He continued, "You must first get some blood drawn, whether you bite your thumb or use a wound already open. Next you must combine a little chakra with your blood and make the blood touch the paper. Then you say 'summoning jutsu'."

The two tried it out together simultaneously. "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Rokiba's summoning lines went far enough out, but he only produced a small trickle of water. Rokiba had astonished himself. Ryuu's summoning lines produced a cup half full of water with frog eggs inside. Ryuu jumped for joy.

"Finally, I beat Rokiba-kun." He cried for joy

Rokiba pushed near his wound again, making more blood flow. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Rokiba said loudly.

This time a continual stream of water flowed from the scroll.

"Why do you always have to ruin the fun, Rokiba?"

Rokiba stuck his tongue out at him. "Because I can do better."

Naruto spoke up, "Now go practice for about a half hour."

The two ran off to do go practicing trying to out do each other.

Rokiba got the stuff he needed ready. Blank scrolls, ink, brush. He checked the time. 10:19 pm it said. He put the stuff into the backpack. He got ready in a crouched position. Poof. He looked around him. He was in Naruto's attic. He went over to the MO JA box. He cleared off the dust. _Minato's Journals_ it read. Rokiba opened the box and pulled the stuff out. He dusted off the first book he found. He quickly put the journal into his backpack. A creaking sound was coming towards him. He swiftly put the rest of the books into his backpack and used Substitution Jutsu.

He found himself back home. He took the first journal out of his slightly torn backpack. He lit his new candle, luckily not Roman, and began to read. To his surprise he found that Minato had been working on a new technique. Rokiba began to practice to the best of his ability on the jutsu, trying not to make the same mistakes Minato had.

The next morning rolled by. Rokiba woke up from an almost sleepless night. He was sprawled on the floor with scrolls about the room. Kakashi popped his head into the room. "Time to wake up," he said with the fresh smell of ramen wafting in from downstairs. Rokiba woke up suddenly. He scrambled his stuff together.

"Why are you in yesterday's clothes?" Kakashi asked.

"I've been reading scrolls on summonings, father?" Rokiba quickly replied.

"That's nice." Kakashi said. "Breakfast is ready."

"I'll be right there." Rokiba told his father.

Kakashi left to go eat breakfast.

Rokiba came out to eat. He pulled down his mask and downed the food.

"Thanks. Bye," he said on his way out the door.

Rokiba got to the Hokage's office in nice time.

Rokiba was brought in. Ryuu was already there.

"Hey!" They replied to each other. Naruto looked up at them.

"You two are being sent on a mission with Kakashi and Sakura. For this mission I want you two to keep practicing your jutsus, but you guys are going to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. Your mission is to deliver a sealed scroll to the Village hidden in the Sand, to the Kazekage himself, Gaara of the Desert. You have two hours to get ready." Naruto said sternly. Rokiba and Ryuu gave each other a high five as they walked out the door.

Rokiba got home quickly. He gathered up the books into his backpack and got the other essential items on his list. He took a book out and read for an hour. He left his house, which was near the center of Konoha, with an hour left to go. He went to the ramen shop. He poked his head in.

"One bowl please, grandpa." Rokiba said.

"Right away," his grandfather said. He put together the broth, noodles, and extras together. "Here you go." He said with a smile.

Rokiba quickly ate it with little aftertaste. He left the shop as quickly as he had come in.

Rokiba casually walked over to the gate. "Hey, what's up?" he said to the guards. The guards just sat up after being slouched over, resting their eyes on the desk. Rokiba pulled out another of the journals and began to read and practice the jutsu. Rokiba finally got it. "Cha, I finally did it!" Rokiba screamed. The guards put their heads up in complete alertness like the village was burning down.

"What's going on?" one said. Rokiba told them he had finally done a jutsu, purposefully not telling them what it was, so he wouldn't be ratted out. "Nice job," the other said. The two just rested their heads on the table still keeping lookout.

After another 30 minutes it was time to leave. Ryuu, Sakura's son, arrived with Sakura at the gate. "Stupid Kakashi is always late," Sakura moaned. Kakashi finally arrived. "Is everyone ready to leave?" Kakashi said. Sakura merely rolled her eyes.

The group left at a good speed. Rokiba told his father he had successfully done a new jutsu. "Nice job son, what was it?" his father told. "WHAT?" Ryuu interrupted. "I have hardly started my Summoning Jutsu."

"It's not Summoning jutsu," Rokiba blurted trying to pull the words back in his mouth.

"What is it then?" Ryuu said directly.

"Um substitution jutsu," he lied.

"Nice, show us later we are on a mission," his father told him.

Everyone looked ahead and continued onward.

"This looks like a nice place to take a quick break." Kakashi said looking around at a serene green meadow. The sun was a little below halfway between noon and sunset.

Everyone grabbed a snack and started munching. "We have to hurry if we are to make it to the Sand Village." Sakura said.

Everyone quickly got ready. "Everyone OK. Then let's go." Kakashi said.

Kakashi was in the lead with Ryuu to his right, Sakura to his left, and Rokiba from a distance watching their backs, cloaked in the trees.

The team continued onward. The reached the first dunes in a matter of minutes.

"This is the edge of the Fire Country." Kakashi declared. "We will have to go into the night I'm guessing if we want to make it there."

"Let's go then." Ryuu said. As Ryuu started to take a step, Sakura stuck an arm out and stopped him.

"There's a trap. I can sense it, and I don't want to have to use my medical ninja skills." Sakura said.

Kakashi lifted his forehead protector, revealing his Sharigan eye, already in 3 spiral mode.

"It's just a bunch of hidden explosive tags under key areas of sand. Follow my lead." He stated as he began hopping from areas. The others followed with steadiness of feet. Carefully they hopped on areas of safe passage. They worked their way to a long stretch of hilly dunes.

"Alright everyone, that's enough, let's hurry." Kakashi said.

They ran in formation through the various villages, even after nightfall they still ran. They reached the Village Hidden in the Sand at midnight. The village was quiet as people slept. Kakashi's team made it to the Kazekage's building. As they stepped through the doors, they immediately knew something was amiss. They walked up the stairs sleuthfully up the stairs. Kakashi was ready with his Sharigan. After going up three fourths of the stairs, Kakashi paused. He used Shadow Clone jutsu and sent it in. The Shadow Clone ran up the stairs with a kunai in hand blocking all the kunai that were being launched at him. The Clone finished disabling the traps. When they reached the top, they hurried to the Kazekage's office.

As they opened the door, they saw Gaara holding a rogue ninja in his Sand Coffin.

"Welcome Kakashi, Sakura. And who are they?" Gaara asked.

"This is Rokiba, my son." Kakashi announced.

"And this is Ryuu, my son." Sakura said.

"We have a sealed scroll we need to give you." Kakashi went on.

"Just a minute, I need to take this ninja to the intelligence department. I'll be right back." Gaara said.

Gaara brought the ninja out of the office and left.

Ryuu and Rokiba sat on the chairs, panting. They had thought the Kazekage was kidnapped again. They had learned from school what had happened the first time. The Kazekage had been taken by Deidra, a member of the Akatsuki. They had taken out the One-Tailed Beast out of him, and had added it to try to create the Bijuu; well the last part had been added by their parents.

After a couple minutes, Gaara came back from the intelligence department. Kakashi handed him the scroll. Gaara used his sand to open the scroll, for it would only open with his jutsu. The scroll opened, and Gaara had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure you don't know what this reads?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, Kazekage." Kakashi and Sakura replied.

"Come read this." He said, beckoning them to the scroll.

They went over and read the scroll. It read _There are Rock spies in your midst._ Gaara got into his thinking mode. "I know I can't ask this of you, but I know you will. Will you spy on me?" Gaara asked.

"Of course." Kakashi said. Ryuu and Rokiba had surprised looks on their faces.

"I need you to see how they could spy on me and to possibly find out who are the spies." Gaara said. "Starting tonight, could you check out my guards."

"Speaking of your guards… They were killed." Kakashi said.

Gadara's eyes widened a bit.

"Scratch that… you should start now, go!" Gaara spoke, a little too loudly.

The team was hurried into a secret chamber to begin preparations.

Kakashi said to them, "Okay you two, this is your first spy mission. Some key points: don't be seen, stay alert, pick up as much information as possible, and most importantly, stick with your partner. We will split into two groups, Ryuu, stick with Sakura. Rokiba, you will be joining me. Sakura, I want you to spy from the outside. I will stay inside and spy. Now let's begin our preparations."

Sakura brought out her food pills and handed a couple to each person. Kakashi prepared some kunai with explosive tags attached. Ryuu was meditating to gather chakra. Rokiba decided to join Ryuu, concentrating on gathering chakra.

"Okay, if you get caught by the enemy, there a couple things you might want to do. First, if possible drop a smoke bomb to get away, second use Substitution Jutsu, and thirdly if all else fails, scream my name. I will come get you if you get caught; I don't want to be forced to get you. This is almost like training only… real." Kakashi said, placing emphasis on the last word. "Now let's go."

Sakura and Ryuu left quickly to their observation point. Kakashi and Rokiba stayed where they were at. They slightly opened the secret door, revealing the Kazekage's office. The Kazekage was talking to one of the genin teams. He was describing a D-ranked mission of delivering some notes to certain individuals. Rokiba watched the leader intently, looking for any sign of deception. After Gaara dismissed them, Kakashi went in to talk to Gaara.

"Gaara, my team will be checking on each of your workers. If you could, could you give us a list of all of them, so we can mark them off?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, let me find it." Gaara said trying to find the lists. "Here it is all 251 of them." Gaara handed the list to Kakashi.

Kakashi opened the list, looked at it, and left with a thank you.

Rokiba followed Kakashi until they saw someone approaching. Kakashi jumped up high, grabbed a ceiling tile, and got into the ceiling, all in one fell swoop. Rokiba jumped and followed. Kakashi replaced the tile but left part of it open to spy on passersby. The person passing by was Kankuro. Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector, so he could use his Sharigan.

"That's him," Kakashi whispered to Rokiba.

The two waited there. No one else came by except Kankuro again, leaving the building. By the time it was morning, an influx of people came in. Mission heads, shinobi, medical ninja, and intelligence workers all came by. Kakashi looked for possible imposters, while Rokiba checked off people's names, next to their picture. Rokiba wrote Actual Person next to them. One hundred people had been checked off by lunchtime. Rokiba pulled out his lunch and had started eating. People still passed by while Rokiba ate, so he had to sign people off with a rice ball in his mouth.

Kakashi noticed a strange figure. He signaled to Rokiba to come and see. They both looked at the strange figure. It was a dark hooded man (or woman, they couldn't tell) that was of medium height but strong build. Kakashi decided to follow him above. Rokiba had to quickly follow Kakashi, so he wouldn't lose him. Rokiba had to make sure he was quiet as he ran so as to not alert the cloaked person they were following. The hooded figure went into the Kazekage's office. Kakashi and Rokiba slipped into the secret passageway. They pushed the door open slightly. The Kazekage already had some visitors. They looked like some intelligence officers. The cloaked person pushed the door open to Gaara's office. Gaara looked behind the officers to see the hooded figure. It began to make some hand signs. Rokiba glanced up to his father. Kakashi had his Sharigan to Mangekyo Sharigan. Rokiba got a terrified look on his face. This ninja was not to be messed with. The hooded figure took off his hood revealing a snake like head. Kakashi muttered something about an apprentice to Orochimaru. Rokiba didn't catch the name. The man looked straight at the Kazekage and started to rush. His hands were glowing blue from chakra. Kakashi got out of the compartment they were in. Kakashi began Kamui, his jutsu that can send others to other dimensions. The man simply licked his lips. Rokiba felt a shudder go down his back. Three figures suddenly burst through the window followed by Ryuu and Sakura. The three figures got behind the once hooded figure. The intelligence officers were gone by then and Gaara was on his feet, ready with a jutsu.

"How nice." The apprentice said. "Both of you have got kids, and you brought them here too."

"Why are you here Kabuto?" Kakashi asked.

"No reason, it just took my fancy." Kabuto replied.

"Well, you're not getting Gaara, that's for sure." Sakura said.

"Are you sure?" Kabuto replied, pointing to the figures behind him. The people behind him looked like zombies. The first one looked like an Akatsuki, the next one was some puppet, and the last was a fish man.

"Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame, all of them old Akatsuki members." Sakura said.

"Yes, brought back with Impure World Resurrection. Well with you guys here, I can kill Gaara and bring him back to life." Kabuto maniacally said. "Let's play a little first. Deidara, you first."

The first one stepped out with a crazy smile on his face. "Ready for art?" He said. Gaara lashed out with sand before he could attack.

"Sand coffin." Gaara yelled as sand wrapped around Deidara. Deidara began spitting out his clay bombs. The bombs were blowing up inside the sand. One of the clay bombs escaped. Kakashi used Kamui on Deidara and his bomb, sucking them away.

While Kakashi was recuperating, Sakura stepped up as Sasori walked toward her.

"We meet again, eh." Sasori stated.

"Yeah, this time I don't have grandma Chiyo." Sakura said.

"Feeling confident then?" Sasori asked.

"Go already!" Kabuto shouted.

Sasori glared back at Kabuto. Sasori ran at Sakura. Sasori began to punch at her. Sakura punched harder back, smashing his arm. Sasori brought out of his arm, a small puppet. The miniscule puppet was a mini Sasori. The mini Sasori split into pieces, lathered in poison.

"This time you have no antidotes." Sasori said.

"I don't need an antidote; all I need is my power." Sakura replied back.

Sasori jumped out of the building, but before he could, Gaara sent some sand to cripple his joints. Sakura followed him in hot pursuit.

Kisame stepped in front of Kabuto. Kakashi got back up. Gaara stepped up too, meanwhile Ryuu got into the secret room with Rokiba. The two began making a plan. Kisame started with Water Shark Bomb Jutsu. Kakashi stopped it with his own Water Shark Bomb Jutsu. Kakashi began Lightning Blade.

"Cover me." He shouted at Gaara.

Ryuu and Rokiba watched as Kakashi sliced Kisame with Lightning Blade, followed by Sand Coffin of Kisame's limbs. Ryuu and Rokiba wrote their ideas, so no one could hear them.

Kisame got back up even after Gaara's Sand Burial of his limbs. Gaara and Kakashi were shocked. Kakashi got back up. His Sharigan was back into Mangekyo Sharigan. He began Kamui again. This time Kisame, and part of the office, disappeared.

"Now it's time for you to go Kabuto." Kakashi stated.

"Oh really." Kabuto replied. "We'll just see about that."

Kabuto summoned two giant snakes. The snakes snapped at Gaara and Kakashi while also crushing the building. Ryuu and Rokiba had to get out of there, so they wouldn't get hurt. Gaara began Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral, his enormous version of Sand Burial. The two snakes were partially caught in it. The snakes thrashed at Gaara. Gaara made the sand wrap around the snakes and crush it. The snakes poofed back to wherever. Gaara began making the sand rush towards Kabuto. Kabuto started backing up. Kakashi came behind him with Lightning Blade and sliced his heart and brain. Kabuto fell to the ground. Gaara's sand wrapped around him and crushed him.

Suddenly they heard Kabuto's laugh. They looked at the blood on the ground. Every piece of him began to slide back together forming himself anew. This time, instead of running towards Gaara or Kakashi, he ran elsewhere. Kakashi suddenly saw Ryuu and Rokiba in the direction Kabuto was running. Kabuto grabbed Rokiba before he could react. Kabuto pulled out a kunai and jabbed at Rokiba's heart. Ryuu screamed for Rokiba. As Kabuto plunged, Rokiba's body turned into a log. Cursing, Kabuto ran at Ryuu. Ryuu's Sharigan suddenly flared up and used Fireball Fire Style Jutsu. The fire engulfed Kabuto, but Kabuto was unaffected. Kabuto was still running at Ryuu. Rokiba appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Ryuu back to his new hiding place. Kakashi got enough time from this distraction that he used Kamui for the third time in 20 minutes.

Most of Kabuto was sucked in, but his legs were left. Gaara threw an explosive tag at his remaining limbs.

Sakura came back from her battle with Sasori. She didn't even look that tired. She got Gaara and Kakashi, and she began to heal them. By now, she was as good as Lady Tsunade was at her best. Kakashi was ready by the next night to go, even though he had to stay in bed all day.

Rokiba went in to see his father before they left.

"Hey dad, are you okay?" Rokiba asked.

"Yes, thanks to Sakura, without her I would be waiting a week to leave." Kakashi replied. "What was that you did back there? I've never seen you move that fast."

"Oh, that was the new jutsu I learned. I read about it in Minato's Journals. I had to concentrate really hard on getting where I wanted to go. Did you see Ryuu?"

"Yes, I guess Sasuke really is his father."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that too."

"Well, I guess you two have some new training to do. You have the White Flash, and he has the Sharigan. You two might turn out to be another Naruto and Sasuke combination. Hopefully this time, you might turn out well."

"Yeah, I hope so too. Maybe if we do combination jutsus, he would be more likely to stay."

"Maybe so."

"See you later then"

"Bye." Kakashi finished as Rokiba left.


	2. Chapter 2

FYI I DON"T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 2

After they got back to the village, Kakashi's team went to the Hokage to report.

"So how was it?" Naruto-sensei asked.

"The Kazekage knows his situation about the spies. We got attacked by Kabuto, and we fought with Gaara. Kabuto brought three of his resurrected allies. They were Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara. I sucked most of them away with Kumai. Ryuu gained his Sharigan, and Rokiba used the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. I think that's it." Kakashi said.

"Wow, nice job you two, I guess you have some training to do. I'll help you, but first we need to get Yuri from the hospital." Naruto-sensei said to Ryuu and Rokiba.

"Kakashi, Sakura, you're dismissed." Naruto said to them.

Naruto turned back to Ryuu and Rokiba.

"Let's go get Yuri and start training. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto-sensei said. A clone appeared and rushed off to get training supplies. Naruto, the real one, went with the two to get Yuri from the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, they saw Sakura again, taking care of Yuri. Yuri was from the Hyuga clan, but actually had Hinata as her mother and Naruto as her father. Yuri looked like Hinata except, she had the personality of Naruto.

"There you are!" Naruto said to Yuri.

"Hey guys, I'm ready to go." Yuri said with glee.

"Not yet, I have to sign you out." Sakura said, checking the clipboard. "Okay, you're free to go, but take it easy."

When they got to the training grounds, the Naruto clone was still waiting.

"Okay, Yuri, if you didn't know, Ryuu can use his Sharigan now, and Rokiba can use the Flying Thunder God Technique. First then I want you to come up with a combination jutsu in 5 minutes to defeat one of my clones. I'll go easy, but it will still be tough." Naruto announced. "Now get ready. Your 5 minutes start now."

The three huddled around together in a circle.

"Let's think. We have a Sharigan user, a Byakugan user, and a Space-Time jutsu user. How can we hone our abilities together?" Rokiba asked, puzzled.

"How about I throw an Explosive Tag or Smoke Ball, Yuri goes in with her Byakugan, and I with my Sharigan. I hold him while Yuri uses her Gentle Fist. At the end, Rokiba, you come in and attack with a thunder jutsu right after using Flying Thunder God Jutsu." Ryuu said with thought.

"That's a great idea." Yuri said.

"Right, let's go, but if something goes wrong, Ryuu use a Jutsu inside the smoke at any time." Rokiba said about his backup plan.

"Okay, let's move." Ryuu said, as they got ready.

Rokiba, Ryuu, and Yuri stood in a line with determined looks on their face. The timer went off. Ryuu threw the Smoke Bomb at the clone. Ryuu and Yuri used their dojutsu. The two ran into the smoke. Ryuu saw the clone and grabbed him. Yuri began her gentle fist.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Yuri shouted as she began her jutsu.

After the smoke cleared, Rokiba began his Flying Thunder God Technique. He zoomed toward the clone with incredible speed, even compared to Kakashi. He used Thunder Palm Strike, a weaker version of the Lightning Blade, but at his speed, just about as powerful. As Rokiba struck the Clone, it fell over and poofed.

"Very nice, but you could use some work. Ryuu make sure you grab the right person, you almost grabbed Yuri. Yuri, make sure you hit the right person too, but good job on the execution. Rokiba, make sure you know which target to hit. You almost hit the wrong person. This time I want you to do it again, except I will put 10 clones out, and I want you to hit only the one with the backpack. Now begin!" Naruto said.

Ryuu fired the smoke bomb at the group of clones. Ryuu went in, making sure he could grab the right one. Yuri had trouble finding the right one. She looked all around for two chakras together. Finally she found them.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Yuri started.

After she was finished, with a grunt, she cleared the smoke away. Rokiba sped into the area with his Thunder Palm Strike again. The clone couldn't move, so he was destroyed and poofed. The three were panting a little bit after the combination.

"Good, everything was great, except for one thing. Rokiba, your father would say the same. Even at your speed, you are unable to defend yourself. Kakashi got the Sharigan so he could complete it. You don't have that option. Find something else that will work." Naruto told him.

"Okay, I think I've got an idea. Hey, do you have any of Minato's old space-time kunai?" Rokiba asked him.

"What do you think I have in the bag? Of course I did" Naruto-sensei said. "Now all of you I want you to think of a new Jutsu you can work on. When you have thought of one you want to do, come talk to me and I will help you as much as I can. I may have to refer you to someone."

"Yeah!" They all cheered as they instantly began thinking of a new Jutsu to do.

Rokiba, Ryuu, and Yuri all began to think in their minds about certain things. After a day of thinking, researching, and asking questions, they went back to Naruto-sensei.

"Okay everyone; do you all have an idea? It can be any level, though the higher the level, the harder the training. Yuri, you first." Naruto-sensei told them.

"I want to learn another nature." Yuri said.

"Me too, I want to learn them all." Ryuu piped in.

"That is extremely hard I have to say, but not impossible. Yuri, you are a Wind type, so you should try to learn a Lightning type Jutsu, something easy like Lightning Palm. Ryuu, you are a Fire type, so you should learn a Wind type Jutsu, such as Wind Palm." Naruto said smiling.

"I want to learn Yin Yang Release." Rokiba said.

"Wow, you guys want to work really hard then. Rokiba, you should probably ask Shikamaru Nara to teach you Shadow Possession Jutsu and then have Sakura teach you medical ninjutsu. I can help Ryuu and Yuri a little, but it's hard for me to help you Rokiba." Naruto said. "Okay, Rokiba you can leave and start training. Yuri, go to Kakashi, tell him I sent you. Ryuu, I can help you learn Wind Palm. Everyone, as you learn the new natures, work on them until you're good then show me."

Excited, Yuri and Rokiba left immediately to start training. Naruto looked back at Ryuu.

"Let me start with a lecture on the Wind Nature. Wind Nature is when chakra is molded thinly and sharply against the wind, thereby manipulating it. It's like cutting up the wind with scissors. First thing is to cut a leaf in half, using chakra only. I had to do this when I was your age." Naruto described as he gave him a leaf. "You may begin." Naruto left Ryuu to his duties. Meanwhile, Yuri was getting the basics of Lightning type from Kakashi.

"You're first task is to make your chakra into electrical waves. I want you to hold part of an amp meter in one hand and the other side in your other hand. I want you to use your chakra to send electricity from one side into the other by converting your chakra into an electrical current. Now begin." Kakashi told her. She sat down with a cord to the amp meter in each hand.

Rokiba found Shikamaru at his house playing shogi with Temari.

"Hey, Shikamaru, how's it going?" Rokiba said, waving and smiling at Shikamaru and Temari.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru moaned.

"Could you teach me Shadow Possession Jutsu? I want to learn the Yin Yang Release." Rokiba said giddily.

"What a drag. Fine, but you have to swear an oath of secrecy, and if you break it I have to kill you. No, I'll teach you, but it'll be a pain. First you need to beat me at shogi or you can wait a year, whichever comes first. I need a shogi opponent." Shikamaru said.

"Oh… Okay." Rokiba said intimidated.

Temari said something and left while Shikamaru reset the board.

After being beat seven times, Rokiba went home.

"Hey dad, how did Yuri do?" Rokiba asked.

"She did well for her first day, no voltage, but she knows what to do." Kakashi replied. "How about you?"

"I have to beat Shikamaru at shogi before he will teach me, or I have to wait a whole year! Help me!" Rokiba told his father.

"Well, better pick a good strategy. Though it'll be hard against Shikamaru. Just find a weakness and make use of it." Kakashi replied.

After a couple of bowls of ramen, Rokiba went to bed thinking about all of Shikamaru's moves.

The next morning, Rokiba got up bright and early to go to the Nara's house. He found Shikamaru at his shogi board ready to play.

"Ready? Or do you want to wait a year?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm totally ready."

"Good, your move."

After a couple of games, Shikamaru began to notice Rokiba was getting further and further toward him.

"I see you're getting used to it. I'll not go so easy now that I know you are a formidable opponent. I might actually have to teach you Shadow Possession." Shikamaru said.

With reborn confidence, Rokiba began to use his head more and plan ahead. After the next day, Rokiba got straight back to Shikamaru's house with a winning strategy. When they began their next game, Rokiba saw the weakness in his armor. After a couple cunning moves, Shikamaru saw what was happening and stopped it. Rokiba got frustrated over this. After ten more games, Rokiba got his lucky break. He finally won.

"Cha, I did it! Now you have to teach me." Rokiba said brimming with happiness.

"Fine, we'll do it tomorrow, now get some rest, you'll need it." Shikamaru said as if it were a drag, which it was.

The next day, Rokiba went at 6 am to Shikamaru's house. Knocking loudly enough so that Temari would force Shikamaru to answer the door, Rokiba waited impatiently. After Shikamaru opened the door, he told him to wait outside. After 15 or so minutes, Shikamaru arrived. Shikamaru took Rokiba to the training grounds. There Rokiba saw Ryuu trying to cut the leaf with Yuri meditating as she tried to create lightning chakra.

"First thing is to make the hand seal Rat. Next make chakra flow into your shadow and extend the shadow to the target. Finally, control what the target does. Here, use this dummy as practice. I'll be back later." Shikamaru said as he abandoned Rokiba.

Rokiba concentrated on the hand sign and chakra flow first. Using chakra control, he moved his chakra into his shadow. After he moved his chakra, he concentrated on extending his shadow into the dummy's shadow. He looked up at his shadow; there was no change to the already long shadow. Frustrated, Rokiba kept repeating the process, changing it a little each time, but to no avail. Rokiba could see Ryuu and Yuri with the same amount of frustration. Rokiba decided to ask Shikamaru for help.

"Sorry, you'll have to figure it out again on your own." Shikamaru told him back at the Nara home. Disappointed, Rokiba left to go to the training grounds. Suddenly remembering Ryuu and Yuri training hard, he felt somewhat invigorated to keep working. With an idea, he ran to find his friends. He saw Shiki Nara. Waving and calling to him, he ran to him.

"Hey. What's up?" Shiki asked.

"Can you help me with a jutsu? It's Shadow Possession Jutsu." Rokiba replied.

"Sure, here let me show you." Shiki told. "Shadow Possession Jutsu." He said as he extended his shadow into Rokiba's.

"Okay, do the hand sign, move your chakra to the shadow, and move your chakra and shadow towards the opponent. Mimicking moves comes naturally. Now you try." Shiki said releasing the jutsu.

Rokiba did the Rat seal, followed by moving his chakra to his shadow. The shadow darkened slightly.

"There you go. Keep on going, you'll make it." Shiki said leaving.

Rokiba kept going until nightfall. After leaving the grounds, he met up with his comrades.

"Hey guys, I think if we help each other, we'll be able to train better and faster. How about it? I got help from Shiki today. Yuri can help Ryuu with his wind nature training." Rokiba told them.

"Okay, I'll help him." Yuri said. Ryuu nodded.

"Then it's agreed all for one and one for all. The greatest team there ever was" They all chanted.


	3. Chapter 3

FYI I DON'T OWN NARUTO

The next day, they all got to work. Yuri helped Ryuu while Rokiba practiced Shadow Possession. After a while, Ryuu began to hear the leaf being sliced. Excited, he saw that the leaf had a tear. He kept working on it, knowing he had the knack for it. Yuri was beginning to create her electrical current. Her chakra control was great, so it was easier for her, though she didn't generate much electricity. Rokiba had now been able to actually extend his shadow somewhere. With all three excited, Naruto saw their progress and encouraged them.

"Wow, you guys have come far. Keep at it; you guys are going to the chunin exams in a month. You need to prepare for it. Keep at it as often as you can." Naruto said cheerfully. "Your team, Sasuke's team, and Sakura's team will all go with us."

"Really, you think we're ready?" Yuri asked.

"Of course, so long as you keep training. Now go train!" Naruto-sensei told them.

Immediately, they worked even harder on their nature training. After 3 weeks, they had done considerably better. They had each fully learned their technique.

"Yuri, amazing job on that Lightning Palm, it is coming along. Ryuu, excellent on your Wind Palm Jutsu, and Rokiba, Shadow Possession is working quite well. When we get back, Yuri and Ryuu work on a harder jutsu. Rokiba, begin medical ninjutsu with Sakura after the chunin exams. Now everyone, prepare your gear for the chunin exams." Naruto said to them.

The three prepared their kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, scrolls, and other equipment.

"Who knows when will need this stuff?" Yuri asked as she grabbed her scrolls.

"You never know when it might come in handy." Rokiba told her.

On the final day, they were all given a medicinal kit from Naruto and Sakura.

"Even though this is a medicine kit, you're first exam is a written test. Don't flunk it!" Naruto-sensei told them. "Even I didn't flunk."

"And you didn't even answer a single question." Sakura said smacking him upside the head. "Don't worry, it's not too hard. Just do your best."

Sasuke's team arrived with Sakura's, while Naruto's team was already there.

"Ready everyone, let's begin." Naruto-sensei said as they walked to the test taking center. With everyone ready, the genin entered the door to take the exam.

After the test began, each began working the problems. With ease, and without cheating, they successfully got the answers. They were smart, excellent shinobi for sure. Then came the tenth question. Ibiki got up in front of everyone, and asked the famed tenth question.

"If you get this question wrong, you fail forever. If you want, you can leave and take the exam again. Does anyone wish to leave?" Ibiki announced in his cold voice.

After lots of people left, he asked again, but no one budged.

"You… pass." He said. Shocked, everyone got up and went to their senseis with the good news.

"Naruto-sensei, we did it." Yuri said happily.

"Now on to the hard part. Part two of the Chunin exams." Naruto told them. "Into the training grounds with everyone else for five days, that's what you have to do. It's survival of the fittest. But no worries, you'll all survive. Now prepare! After all, you're better than rookies."

The three, super excited, began to prepare like none other. They made sure they could perform all of their jutsus at a single notice. After a week, it was time for the second part of the exams.

Rock Lee was there, ready to oversee the exams.

"Okay, is everyone ready for this youthful experience? The second exam is to get a Heaven and Earth scroll and meet at the tower in the middle of this forest. You have 5 days. There is no opening of the scrolls before then or else." Rock Lee said. "Now go to your gate and get ready."

Everyone signed their release forms and got their Earth or Heaven scrolls. After that they moseyed to their gate. Rokiba, Yuri, and Ryuu got to Gate 31.

"So, we have a Heaven scroll and need an Earth scroll. What should our strategy be?" Rokiba pointed out.

"Let's find a weak group with the Earth Scroll with Yuri's Byakugan. We'll all go in together, but I'll use my Genjutsu on them, so Rokiba can get their scroll. The back up plan is for all of us to use our ninjutsus in sync, just like the fight against Naruto's clones. Okay?" Ryuu said.

Both nodded in full agreement. After their strategy had been decided, the gate opened; quickly they went through to find an area they could secure. After finding a hollow tree, they got nearby it.

"Byakugan!" Yuri said, searching for another team. After 10 minutes of searching, they finally found a team. "500 meters southwest of here and another team 20 meters west of them." Yuri said.

"Okay, let's go, Sharigan." Ryuu said.

The three started moving. With his Sharigan activated, Ryuu began to prepare his Genjutsu. After a couple minutes, they reached the edge of a clearing. They saw the two teams fighting.

"Now what?" Yuri asked.

"Let's do our plan except we cast the Genjutsu over all of them and take their scrolls. We'll do our back up plan if it doesn't work." Rokiba suggested.

"Yes, that should work. My Genjutsu should be powerful enough to cover them all." Ryuu said.

Ryuu dropped from the tree with a scream. The two teams looked at him, unfortunately in the eyes.

"Visual Jutsu, Sharigan." He said. Both teams were in the Genjutsu. They just stood there.

"Go you two. With this many I don't know how long I can hold it." Ryuu said.

Rokiba and Yuri dropped from the tree and searched for the scrolls.

"Here's a Heaven scroll." Rokiba said.

"And here's an Earth scroll." Yuri said.

"Okay get out of here, I have to release the Genjutsu." Ryuu said.

Rokiba and Yuri got back up to the tree they jumped out of.

"Release." Ryuu said, releasing the Genjutsu and running up the tree.

"Let's go." Yuri said. "We should try to head to the tower."

"Yeah, but there may be traps. So be alert. At a certain point, Yuri should use Byakugan and Rokiba, you should use Sharigan." Rokiba said.

When they got a kilometer away from the tower, they took a rest. While they rested, Yuri used Byakugan without anyone seeing. Yuri scanned her immediate area, turning her head to see in her blind spot. Seeing a team spying on them, she grabbed a kunai with an explosive tag. She threw it quickly at them. The surprised team had hardly any time to react. Rokiba and Ryuu whipped around to see the blast. The team got into defensive position with Byakugan and Sharigan activated.

"Don't let them sneak up." Rokiba shouted.

"Kunai, upper right." Yuri said.

Rokiba flew to stop it.

"Kunai, behind upper left and lower right." Yuri shouted.

Rokiba again deflected them. A figure appeared; it was a girl dressed in a white robe. The girl walked toward them. She extended a hand as if saying hello. Rokiba began to extend his own hand. He was stopped by Yuri. He looked into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with the power to overcome this deception. Rokiba brought his hands into the Ram hand seal.

"Release!" He shouted.

"Where's Ryuu?" Rokiba asked.

"Fighting an unseen enemy." She replied.

The same girl appeared.

"Oh, you got out of my Genjutsu, huh." She said. "Clever, but not good enough."

Rokiba ran toward her with kunai in hand. She got out a kunai. When they clashed, he made sure to hit her hand away. The girl looked back at him.

"Gotcha." Rokiba said.

"No you didn't." She replied.

"Look at your wrist." He told her. She looked at her wrist, expecting to see a bruise, only to see a mark.

"Let's go Ryuu." Rokiba shouted.

Ryuu appeared, and the three went to the tower.

"What was that back there?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, I marked her with my Flying Thunder God Jutsu. So if I'm in battle with her, I can transport right to her and knock her out." Rokiba explained.

"Well I had my own trouble. I had to fight two guys. They were both Taijutsu users mainly. I was lucky. All I had to do was catch them in my Genjutsu. Neither of them had a scroll, which means either they didn't have one or the girl had it." Ryuu said.

"Oh well, we'll just have to see what happened later. If she had it, they might be in the next exam, if not, they won't be. It's that simple." Rokiba said. "Let's just keep moving."

When they got inside the tower, they opened the two scrolls simultaneously. Naruto-sensei appeared.

"Your mission is to clean the training grounds. Oh, it's you guys; sorry I was just assigning a team a mission. I hadn't realized I was being summoned this early. Well, you passed and are moving on; you have a month to train. Stay here until I get you at the end of the 5 days. Now if you'll excuse me." Naruto finished as he poofed back to his office.

"Well, now it's time to rest and train." Ryuu said.

"Yep, rest." Rokiba agreed, as he closed his eyes to rest.

After the 5 days were up, they saw Naruto-sensei coming to get them.

"Hey guys, are you ready to leave?" Naruto asked them.

"We're all set. We got 4 days of good rest and training." Rokiba said.

"Then let's go." Naruto-sensei said.

"Yeah, but where's the real Naruto-sensei?" Ryuu said.

The Naruto figure turned around to face them.

"You're very perceptive. I knew my disguise wouldn't last long." The Naruto form said, transforming into an Akatsuki member.

The three got into a defense formation.

"Who are you and where is Naruto-sensei?" Ryuu shouted.

"I'm Madara Uchiha. I am one of Ryuu's ancestors…" He said.

"No way. That would make you too old! How could you be alive?" Ryuu shouted.

"Ah, that's a very strange thing huh. Unlike you, I have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan. Interesting things can happen with it." He replied.

"What do you want with us?" Rokiba asked.

"I wish to become your sensei." Madara said. "We need Akatsuki members like you. We don't have many left. So how about it?"

"No way. Naruto-sensei is so much better than an Akatsuki member." Rokiba shouted.

The other two said similar things.

"Well then, I'll give you these scrolls. If you wish to talk to me about it, open the scroll. Think on it." Madara said tossing them the scrolls.

Naruto-sensei rushed in as Madara poofed himself away.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"He just left." Rokiba said.

"Darn it. Oh well, we'll just have to wait until next time." Naruto said.

The three looked at each other tentatively. They had already slipped Madara's scrolls into their back pockets. The four of them went back to Konoha for training. Each of them was assigned his/her own individual tutor. Yuri got Hinata, Ryuu got Sasuke, and Rokiba got Naruto. The next day, individual lessons began.

"Okay, ready for training. We'll begin with training on the Flying Thunder God Technique; luckily I actually know that jutsu. You need to be able to execute it perfectly. First you need to practice the seal. So begin with placing the seal on ten different areas in this training ground. Put them in strategic places you'll actually be able to fight in." Naruto told him.

Rokiba looked around at the area. He took one glance and began to create seals. After he finished the seals, he looked back to Naruto.

"Now, make ten more seals on these kunai." Naruto told him, placing ten kunai with paper attached in front of Rokiba.

Rokiba formed the seals perfectly on the kunai. He handed them back to Naruto, but Naruto gave them back.

"Now, I want you to transport all of these kunai simultaneously to their respective locations. To do this, you must concentrate. The rest is up to you. I'll do my paperwork while you practice." Naruto said.

"Yeah right and by paperwork you mean 'Make-Out Tactics'." Rokiba said.

Naruto stuck his tongue out as Rokiba began. Rokiba concentrated as he formed all 10 locations in his mind. Rokiba struggled to get all ten locations in his mind. Once he thought he had them, with the kunai around his fingers he used Flying Thunder God. Naruto looked up from his book to check the ten locations. Rokiba went around picking up the kunai. Unfortunately two had missed their target.

"Darn it. I missed two." Rokiba said.

"Oh well, keep on concentrating." Naruto said.

For the rest of the day, he repeated this process. Each time missing a couple. As Rokiba went home disappointed, he reflected on the day's work. He had formed the seals perfectly, focused on ten locations, and used the Flying Thunder God Technique to teleport the kunai to the locations. He went over how he could concentrate on them all. It had to be the key. Brooding over possible solutions, he saw his Ninja Academy instructor, Udon-sensei.

"Oy, Udon-sensei." Rokiba shouted.

"Hey, what's up?" Udon asked.

"I was wondering, is it possible to concentrate on ten things at once?" Rokiba asked in reply.

"Sure it's possible, but it's tough. What I find best is to write it all out first and then try to concentrate, connecting each one with a silly mnemonic." Udon said.

"Oh okay, I'll try that, thank you." Rokiba said, walking back home.

After Rokiba got home, he took ten scrolls out. He wrote the locations of each of the kunai, placed them around him, and began to concentrate. He connected them in his mind, moving from one location to another. The locations became a circle in his mind, a continuous loop of moving from one area to another. Pleased with his progress, he put the ten scrolls in his backpack for tomorrow.

The next day, he grabbed his backpack and headed off to train. He saw Naruto was already there waiting for him.

"Ready then?" Naruto asked.

"For sure. I got some help this time." Rokiba said pulling out the ten scrolls.

Naruto looked to see what was on the scrolls. Each had a location and mnemonic phrase to help connect the areas together. Rokiba sat in the middle of the scrolls. As he began to concentrate, he noticed he could think about each area altogether.

"Flying Thunder God Jutsu!" Rokiba said.

He checked each of his locations. Inside log: Hit. Backside of tree: Hit. Place behind hill: Hit. Backside of another log: Hit. After checking them all, he found out he had hit them all.

"Naruto-sensei, I did it; I hit all ten at once." Rokiba said giddy.

"Good now do it again, each time launch them faster." Naruto told.

Rokiba went back to his beginning location with the kunai. He concentrated faster on the locations and launched them. He kept this repetition up all day. Soon he had it to 3 seconds.

"Good work today. Tomorrow we start on launching yourself. Well, see you then." Naruto-sensei said.

"Thanks see ya." Rokiba said

The next day, Rokiba tried to transport himself to practice. Concentrating on the backside of one of the trees, he used his jutsu. He saw Naruto-sensei had just popped out of a different nearby tree.

"Good job on getting here. You thought about transporting here, didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, since we're teleporting me, I thought I should get to practice that way." Rokiba replied.

"I guess so. Your first task is to make ten new locations. You will then transport yourself to each location in succession. The goal of this is to be able to teleport yourself anywhere in the arena or a battlefield. Hopefully this way, you won't be able to get hit by enemy attacks. Now begin." Naruto explained.

Rokiba looked around at the training field. He went around and picked his locations. He began his jutsu concentrating on his first location. He made the same mnemonic he did last time, except for the new locations. He teleported himself quickly to the first location, next he went to the new location, and so on until he had been to all 10 locations.

"Good." Naruto praised. "But, you need to get to each area quicker. You take too long on getting to the next location. Make the hand seals faster."

Rokiba repeated the process for the rest of that day, moving from 10 seconds of lag time to 5 seconds. Training proceeded this way for the rest of the month. The final part of the Chunin Exams began.


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"Welcome all to the final part of the Chunin Exams. We welcome visitors to the Village hidden in the Leaves. The first match is Yuri Uzumaki of Konoha versus Mayemo Niwatazi of the Village hidden among the Stones." The announcer said.

Yuri walked into the arena. She saw her father out of the corner of her eye. She had been training for today; she had to do her best. Her opponent was also a kunoichi. She was a foot taller than her with a bulkier appearance. She looked like the other Hidden Stone ninja in that she had brown hair and specialized in Earth Style Jutsus.

"Let the battle begin!" The announcer shouted.

Yuri activated her Byakugan and ran toward her opponent. Her opponent meanwhile used Earth Style: Earth Wave Crusher. An enormous wave of earth and rocks rose up toward her.

"Lightning Palm!" Yuri shouted, slicing the earth wave in two.

Her foe flinched. Yuri used this time to get close. Using Wind Palm, Yuri tried to knock her opponent over. Mayemo was pushed back; she had blocked her face. As she put her arms down, she saw Yuri springing in the air to attack. Yuri began Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms. She caught the first two strikes, but Mayemo had used Rock Clone. Yuri turned around to see her foe with a Rock Spear in her hand, trying to jab it into her chest. Yuri spun in a quick rotation to block it. Mayemo came crashing down on top of her. Yuri backed up as quickly as she could. Her opponent quickly used Earth Style: Earth Wave Crusher. Yuri sliced it with Lightning Palm again. Mayemo was getting ticked. She dropped into the center of the arena.

"Earth Style: Moving Earth Core!" She yelled. The ground began to shake as Mayemo made the ground around her into a giant funnel. Yuri began to slide toward Mayemo at a rapid rate. Mayemo readied another spear. Yuri saw what was going to happen. She leaped into the air and used Wind Palm downwards, crushing the spear. More ticked off than ever, Mayemo went to her last resort.

"Earth Style: Rising Stone Spears!" She yelled.

Hundred of spikes protruded out of the ground around the funnel while Yuri was still in the air. Yuri, worried, tried to find a place to land. Yuri suddenly got a brilliant idea. As she was about to land, she used Wind Palm to keep her in the air. Yuri began to try to formulate a battle strategy based on her moves and Mayemo's previous attacks. Mayemo, clearly outraged by her moves, began another jutsu.

"Earth Style: Rock Pillars Rising!" Mayemo yelled.

The spikes began to climb higher and higher towards Yuri. Yuri slashed through them with Lightning Palm until she reached Mayemo. Mayemo tried to punch her, but Yuri dodged and used Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms again. This time Yuri was able to hit all sixty four times. Mayemo fell over in defeat. The arena was restored to regular shape.

"The winner is Yuri Uzumaki." The announcer said into the microphone.

The other matches were similar to the first, each with its own climax and action. Yuri, Shiki, Ryuu, and Rokiba all made it to the Final Four. Shiki and Yuri were up first.

"Ladies and gentlemen, all we have left to watch is four Konoha ninjas. Now then up next is Shiki Nara versus Yuri Uzumaki. What a great combination. The Hokage's daughter versus the son of the greatest strategist ever."

Somewhere in the audience, Shiki could hear his father say, "What a drag". Shiki stepped up to the arena. He'd already been through a tough fight, now for another one. The match began with Yuri at the other end of the arena. Shiki had already begun his strategy. Yuri activated her Byakugan. Yuri also had to come up with a strategy. She knew she would have to come up with an excellent strategy to win. Yuri began the fighting by using Tornado Strike. The Tornado created rushed towards Shiki, zooming him up into the air. Shiki looked below him to see where he was going to land. As the tornado stopped, he began to drop towards Yuri. Shiki threw a kunai at Yuri. Yuri dodged but looked at the kunai closely. She saw a string attached. She jumped away from the string, but not in time. Shiki had landed and used Shadow Possession Jutsu on her. Shiki looked at her. He then picked up an imaginary kunai, but for Yuri it was the real kunai he'd thrown. Shiki stabbed himself with the imaginary kunai in his other arm. Yuri screamed in pain. Shiki then had to release the Shadow Possession Jutsu. Yuri used Summoning Jutsu. Gamakichi appeared. By now, Gamakichi filled a quarter of the stadium.

"What do you need, friend? Oh, you're in a battle huh? What can I do?" Gamakichi asked Yuri.

"I need you to do a collaboration jutsu with me. How about we do Toad Flame Bomb?" Yuri replied.

"Great, I'll go back, summon me back in one minute." Gamakichi said just before he disappeared.

Yuri turned back to Shiki. Surprisingly, Shiki was just standing there, and then she noticed his shadow. He had cast Shadow Possession Jutsu again. Yuri tried her hardest to get out. She was strong enough to let some of her blood drop onto the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" She yelled.

Gamakichi actually appeared this time. Looking down at Yuri, he saw the connecting shadows. He picked Yuri up from the Jutsu and put her on her back.

"Ready?" She asked

Nodding his head, they began the Jutsu.

"Collaboration Jutsu: Toad Flame Bomb." Yuri yelled as she put her hand on Gamakichi's head. Gamakichi spewed out the oil and Yuri lit it with electricity, enough to make it spark. The fire engulfed the arena. The heat could be felt in the stadium seats. After the jutsu was finished, they could see Shiki at the top of the wall. He was hardly scorched, but he had had enough. He raised his hand.

"I quit." He said loudly.

One could almost hear him mutter, "Why did I have to go against a girl?"

Yuri jumped up and down while Gamakichi went back to Mount Myoboku. Medics then came out and tended to her wounds. Because she was an Uzumaki, she would heal a little faster than usual.

"Yuri Uzumaki won this match. Next up Ryuu Uchiha versus Rokiba Hatake. These two have been friends forever and they're on the same team. Who will win? You will have to see. Their match begins in an hour. The final match will be tomorrow. Yuri versus the winner of these two." The announcer said into his microphone.

Rokiba finished getting ready for the match. He grabbed his scrolls, misshaped kunai, and explosive tags. He had prepared a strategy for defeating Ryuu. He knew he would be changing his strategy, but he knew his strategy would be good for now. After the hour past, the match began.

"Are you ready for an awesome battle? These two ninjas are the best of the genin which means the outcome is unknown. It is, though, to be a battle of epic proportions. Ryuu and Rokiba will you step forward? Ready, begin!" The announcer yelled.

Ryuu stepped into the arena at the same time Rokiba did. Immediately, Rokiba began to run towards him, running on the side of the wall throwing kunai at him. Ryuu deflected the kunai. Ryuu noticed the shapes of the kunai were irregular. They were the space time kunai. Rokiba could teleport here at any time. Ryuu leaped away from there, just in time to be punched by Rokiba. Ryuu activated his Sharigan to three tomoe. Rokiba used Shadow Possession on Ryuu. Ryuu tried to escape but couldn't. Rokiba ran towards Ryuu. Ryuu then had to run towards him too. Rokiba used his sealing jutsu on Ryuu. Ryuu got wide eyes. He had been marked. Nowhere was safe now. All he could do was avoid his hits. Rokiba released the jutsu and teleported far away from him. Ryuu began his Lightning Blade Jutsu, taught to him by Kakashi. Rokiba sat down and pulled out some kunai with explosive tags. He began concentrating on his different locations. He had to launch them all simultaneously or else it might not work. Ryuu began rushing towards Rokiba with incredible speed. Rokiba looked up at him.

"Flying Thunder God Jutsu!" He said aloud.

15 kunai with explosive tags disappeared in front of him. Ryuu knew what would happen, but he kept rushing. After a split second, the entire stadium seemed to explode. After the dust cleared, with everyone in high suspense, they saw Ryuu lying on the ground. Rokiba was on the opposite side of the stadium, also lying on the ground. After a few seconds, Rokiba got up. The announcer's microphone turned out, but all people could here were some whispers.

"Just a second folks. After looking over the rules, it seems Rokiba Hatake is the…" The announcer said, as he saw Ryuu get up. "Never mind."

Ryuu and Rokiba, both weakened, looked at each other. Acknowledging each other's abilities both fell on the ground, this time they were there to stay.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is a tie. No match will be done tomorrow. Yuri is the overall winner. The chunin vests will be awarded tomorrow by the Kages. Thank you for coming." The announcer spoke.

Ryuu and Rokiba were taken to the hospital for immediate care. Hinata came in to do some initial healing. Then another nurse took over the main healing. Ryuu looked over at Rokiba, who was awake.

"Nice fight, wasn't it?" Ryuu asked.

"It sure was. I'm just glad I didn't get hit by your Lightning Blade, else I would've been toast." Rokiba replied.

"Yeah, you're Space Time Technique is amazing, launching kunai from several places simultaneously, that was awesome." Ryuu praised.

"Let's hope we both become chunin, okay?" Rokiba said.

"If we don't, I will have gotten hurt for nothing." Ryuu replied.

"My sentiments exactly." Rokiba said as he rested again.

Ryuu went back to sleep. The next morning, they got up early to get to the awards ceremony at 10.

"Stinks how we have to use crutches huh?" Rokiba said.

"Yeah, it is super annoying. Why can't we just have help?" Ryuu asked.

The nurse helping them with the crutches said, "It was either crutches or a wheelchair."

"Never mind, I'm happy." Rokiba said as they walked to the awards ceremony.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and shinobi, welcome to the Chunin awards ceremony, where genin become chunin and are given their vests by their Kages. First up is the Sand Village."

The Kazekage, Gaara, got up to the microphone.

"Will these genin please come up to the platform? Sabaku, Saboten, and Yama." The shinobi went to the stand and were awarded their vests and became shinobi.

"Next up is the Hidden Cloud Village."

Genin became chunin this way until it was Konoha's turn.

Naruto got up to the microphone.

"I want Shiki, Ryuu, Rokiba, Yuri, and Chokun to come up to the platform."

Shiki went up first. Naruto gave him his vest. Ryuu was up next. Naruto handed him the vest and said a couple words to him. Naruto repeated this with Rokiba, Yuri, and Chokun. The announcer came on and said this was the end of the Chunin exams for the next six months.


End file.
